Our Light
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Eren yang begitu gelisah karena sebuah kertas yang berada di atas mejanya sejak sore tadi. RiRen! Warning inside. Sequel dari Candle Light.


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Our Light

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Rivaille

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning **: AU, Maybe OOC, Shounen-Ai, MPreg, Don't Like Don't Read! Just a Drabble**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

.

.

.

Eren gelisah. Sungguh. Dia gelisah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, namun kedua matanya enggan menutup. Padahal dia mengantuk—sangat mengantuk. Namun, pandangannya masih tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang terbuka di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Isi surat itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kamarnya masih temaram seperti biasa, namun tidak biasa karena seseorang absen dari sana. Rivaille belum pulang dari kantornya karena pekerjaan direktur yang mewajibkannya pulang larut malam.

Eren masih gelisah. Diraihnya lagi kertas surat itu dan dibacanya sekali lagi. '_Oh, Tuhan. Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Jangan sampai kau buat harapanku hancur, Tuhan._' Pemuda bermata _jade_ itu membatin. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk itu lalu mengelus bagian perutnya dan tak lama dia bangkit lagi. Gelisah. Sangat gelisah.

'Ckrek.'

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata pemuda seumurannya. Pemuda itu—Rivaille—masuk dan menghampiri Eren yang masih dengan labihnya telentang, berguling, dan duduk lagi di atas ranjang _king size_-nya.

"Eren?" Suara nge_bass_ yang familiar di telinga Eren terdengar. Eren menoleh dan dengan segera berlari menghampiri Rivaille kemudian memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan erat. "Ada apa?" Rivaille bertanya datar, namun terselip nada khawatir di sana.

Pelukan itu terlepas dan Eren menatap kedua iris kelabu milik Rivaille sendu. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Eren pada Rivaille. Dia bingung.

Rivaille bertaut alis, kemudian mengelus kedua pipi Eren dengan lembut agar pemuda itu lebih tenang. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Eren menarik Rivaille untuk mendekati ranjang dan duduk di sana.

"Baca ini." Eren memberikan kertas yang tadi dia baca dengan saksama. Perlahan Rivaille membentangkan kertas putih itu dan membacanya—melewatkan bagian tidak penting—dan terkejut melihat apa yang tertera di sana.

_**Eren Jaeger**_

**Male**

**Pregnant**

"Oh, Tuhan." Rivaille bergumam, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Topeng dinginnya runtuh seketika begitu melihat surat yang Eren dapat dari Rumah Sakit Internasional Maria itu.

Memang selama sebulan ini, tiap paginya Eren selalu merasakan mual yang tiada tara. Tapi ketika ia mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya, yang keluar hanyalah cairan-cairan entah apa dari mulutnya. Hingga sebulan berlalu dan baru tadi sorelah Eren memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

"Rivaille…" Eren merengek. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajah manisnya. "Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau dan sesegukan.

"Bagaimana—apa?" tanya Rivaille—masih bingung dan tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Kita—Kita belum menikah… Huuueeee…."

'_Oh, _Shit! _Orang hamil itu_ sensitive_ sekali._' Rivaille membatin.

"Eren." Sentuhan tangan hangat Rivaille mendarat di kedua sisi pipi Eren yang basah. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Nada lembut mengalun di telinga Eren saat Rivaille bertanya padanya. Jarang sekali—sangat jarang—Eren bisa mendengarkan suara lembut Rivaille.

"A-aku takut kalau kau… hiks… akan meninggalkanku…."

Oh, alasan klise. Tapi memang benar kalau Eren takut kalau saja tiba-tiba Rivaille meninggalkannya dala keadaan hamil seperti saat ini. Entah sejak kapan, senyuman tipis dan tulus terkembang di wajah Rivaille. Dia masih menatap wajah Eren yang semakin terlihat manis.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Eren." Lidah Rivaille menjilat air mata Eren hingga aliran air mata itu terhenti. "Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Wajah Eren memerah mendengarkan kata-kata Rivaille. Dirasakannya Rivaille memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Kita rawat dia bersama," bisik Rivaille saat tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh perut Eren yang masih datar, tapi dia bisa merasakan tanda kehidupan lain di sana.

"Iya." Sebuah anggukan antusias dari Eren yang ikut memegang perutnya.

.

.

.

Dan kini cahaya mereka sudah tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ayah, Vallen mau belcihin kamal Vallen duyu."

Anak kecil berambut mahoni dan beriris kelabu itu masuk ke dalam kamar barunya dengan antusias. Yah, anak itu mewarisi sifat Rivaille yang suka kebersihan dan juga mewarisi sifat polos dan cerewet Eren.

Rivaille duduk di samping Eren yang sedang mengelus perut buncitnya sambil membaca majalah. Surai hitam itu bersentuhan dengan bahu Eren kala Rivaille menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eren dengan nyaman.

"Anak itu cerewet sepertimu," keluh Rivaille.

Sebuah kekehan kecil, "Tapi dia suka kebersihan sepertimu." Eren mengelus rambut Rivaille. "Yah, walaupun begitu. Dia tetaplah cahaya kita."

Rivaille mengangguk lalu mengelus perut Eren. "Cahaya baru kita seperti apa, ya?" Rivaille terdengar penasaran. "Eren."

Eren menunduk ketika Rivaille memanggil namanya. "Ya, Rivaille?"

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Rivaille kemudian mengecup bibir Eren untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. Wajah Eren memerah sempurna, namun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Rivaille kembali mengecup bibirnya.

Yah, mereka seakan mengabaikan Vallen—cahaya mereka—yang terpaku penuh kekaguman melihat adegan ciuman Ayah dan Ibunya dengan sebuah sapu besar di tangannya.

.

.

.

_**Finish**_

.

.

.

_What the—_

—Oke, ini gaje. Oke. Saya tau. Oke, jangan gebuk saya!

_Please_, jangan gebuk saya RIVAILLE! /nak

Oke, ini _sequel. Sequel_ dari _fanfic_ _Candle Light_ yang kalian minta. Maaf kalau jelek, oke?

Mind to review?

Dan—Jangan gebuk saya!


End file.
